


Water Bottle

by blueparrotlet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Eddie was in sub space, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, One Shot, Safeword Use, Smut to fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but not actually written, safeword, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/pseuds/blueparrotlet
Summary: Eddie uses his safe word and Venom  feels guilt from his actions.





	Water Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> wOW I'm writing more tacky things?? You bet I am. First off, I do apologize though that my writing isn't so in depth and very good. Just writing things out and sharing it makes me feel happy. Anyways, enjoy reading and thank you so much for doing so.

“!!! Water bottle!” 

 

Although they were one, there were things that needed to be figured out when it came to activities under the sheets, especially for Eddie. He taught Venom the usage of a “safe word” and know when to stop immediately once someone (in this case only Eddie) has said it. And in this case again, his safe word was “water bottle”. 

 

He didn’t have much thought into the reason for that word. When they were discussing, he just looked at the first thing his eyes met as his safe word. You get the idea. 

 

The reason he said it, however, was Venom was going too deep. Yes, you heard him right,  _ too deep _ . You may ask, ‘When is it ever too deep????’. Well, it was deep enough to where Venom was about to give Eddie a colonoscopy. Eddie was NOT going that route. He’s seen too much hentai to see where that would end up and he really did not like that. 

 

Venom instantaneously retracted completely out of him and spreads his mass around Eddie in comfort and calming most of his anxious nerves.

 

**We’re sorry Eddie. We won’t do that ever again.** Venom was sincere. 

 

“It’s...ok.. `really appreciate that…” Eddie tries catching his breath and tears prick in his eyes from a sensory overload and slowly deflates. At that point, Venom unlocked the feeling of guilt. He formed his head and nuzzled into Eddie’s cheek, staying close to him as much as possible once he calmed down. 

 

*****

 

Once he calms down, Venom gets him some water. Eddie gets back to his usual self and watching Venom maneuver to make Eddie comfortable. He felt his guilt.

 

“You know you don’t have to feel guilty, I know ya didn’t mean it.” The tentacles paused by some blankets and slowly brought them to Eddie. 

 

**We hurt Eddie. We never want to hurt.**

 

“Well, mistakes sometimes are made, but what’s good about it is to learn from them.” Eddie points out. Venom stays silent. “Plus, we are still are figuring out the limits to this right?” Eddie starts to feel guilty as well. For a silly reason. He felt like he was holding Venom back from what would satisfy for Venom personally. He felt bad for having limits. 

 

**Always ok, Eddie.** Venom caught his train of thought.  **Eddie’s pleasure is our pleasure. It’s all we want.**

 

Eddie’s anxiety subsided and curled a little into the blankets. He felt soft. He felt better. Thanks to Venom.

 

“Thank you, V..” He mumbled and Venom formed by Eddie’s head again. 

 

**Anytime. For Eddie.**

 

Eddie leans his head on Venom’s while Venom forms more of himself around Eddie again as a big spoon. He responds with a kiss on Venom’s head and starts getting tired.

 

“Sorry we had to sto-”

 

**No sorry. Eddie first. Promise.**

 

Eddie stays silent and held onto Venom, feeling secure and safe. His eyes slowly closing on hi,

 

“`Love you, V…”

  
**Love you too, Eddie.**


End file.
